Core A will provide all administrative support to the grant. The core also provides all statistical support to the research projects and cores. Specific areas of administrative responsibility include long and short term planning, review of scientific progress, coordination of component cores and projects, purchasing and personnel management,budget and accounts management,and the preparation and submission of progress reports. Clericalsupport and managementof efficient office operationswillbe the responsibility of this core. Statistical support provided by this core includes statistical design, control, and analysis of the clinical studies in Projects3 and 4, and statistical design and analysis of the manydifferent experiments and studies in the other projects.